


He Said We Were The Stars

by toyoungtoknow



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyoungtoknow/pseuds/toyoungtoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz go on a picnic</p><p>I</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said We Were The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song: Under the moon by Harbour

BAZ

The air is so cold, but he is so warm. Simon laced his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand. The the stars in the sky illuminated the field and I could see the blanket that we laid on. We had just finished our picnic dinner, and Simon had insisted on staying a while longer. This was all his idea to begin with. He wanted to get out of town, he had said that he felt cramped in the city for so long. His tail swished around on the blanket. I brushed my hand against his shoulder, his sweater scratched my finger tips. He is so warm, and the world is so cold.  
"I....'' Simon stuttered, " I think I love you, Baz." He laid his head on my chest, right where my heart is. He dragged his finger along my hand, tracing the lines of my hand. he said nothing more. Suddenly he sat up and looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "Im sorry, I don't why I said that. You don't love me that way and I don't know why I said it." He looked embarrassed as the words came out of his mouth.  
"Don't be stupid, Snow, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you." He looked so happy that I said this, a I started to grin like an idiot. I kissed his check and he laid his head down again. 

SIMON

When Baz said that he loved me, I thought my heart was melting. As I look back on old times, I finally understand why I was so obsessed with Baz back at Watford. Yes, I wanted to prove to people that his was a vampire, but there was always an other reason. And now I understand. Baz held my hand so tightly now, I don't know if he will let go. Yet I still wish he would stop feeling bad for me that I lost my magic. But he chose me, and I choose him.  
"He said we were the stars." I whisper into his ear. Then I realize that he is the stars, the shining light of my world.


End file.
